Triple Trouble
by OfficiallyNobody
Summary: AU. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were best friends who did everything together. So when Danny went inside the Ghost Portal, so did they. Can Amity Park handle three halfas with no formal training? And the even bigger question; can they all keep their halfa statuses a secret?


**SUMMARY: ** , Sam, and Tucker were best friends who did everything together. So when Danny went inside the Ghost Portal, so did they. Can Amity Park handle three halfas with no formal training? And the even bigger question; can they all keep their halfa statuses a secret?

**PAIRINGS: **Danny/Sam and Tucker/Jazz

**RATING: **T

_DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED 'Danny Phantom', THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN THE SERIES._

**A/N: Read a somewhat interesting "what if all three of the Amity Park trio were halfas" story, and my brain refused to just let the plot-bunny die. Oh, and the characters might be a little different personality wise. Don't like, don't read. **

**-DP-DP-DP-**

"My parents said that the ghost portal should be finished today," Danny said. "You guys sure you want to come over and watch them activate it?"

"Dude, a chance to see a whole new world?" Tucker said, looking up from his PDA for only a moment. "Why would we want to miss that?"

"They might make us wear our jumpsuits," Danny pointed out.

Sam cringed slightly, but it didn't crush her interest. "We are seeing the Ghost Portal activated, Danny. And if your parents make us wear our jumpsuits, well… We'll live." Even so, Sam really hoped they didn't have to wear their jumpsuits. Sure, Danny's and Tucker's were perfectly fine; Danny's was white with black accents and Tucker was burnt orange with white accents and some fancy tech panels on the forearms and a high tech looking visor that replaced his glasses. But Sam's… She shuddered involuntarily just picturing it. The body was a dark red color, which wasn't so bad, but the accents… Why on Earth had Mr. and Mrs. Fenton made the accents _yellow_? It was such an annoying chipper color. Ok, admittedly, it was probably more of a gold color, but still!

"Do you not want to be there when we see the Ghost Zone or something?" Tucker asked, putting his PDA away before Sam started nagging him about not being able to go anywhere without it. She tended to do that if he continued into a conversation for too long without putting it away.

"That's not it!" Danny protested. "It's just… Can either of you remember the last time something like this actually worked like it was supposed to? If it failed _without_ us there, they wouldn't feel too bad. But if they try it and it doesn't work _with_ us there, they aren't going to be thinking too highly of their abilities."

Sam and Tucker shared a look that said that they were both familiar and just a little bit annoyed with Danny always putting others first. In perfect tandem, they said, "Danny, we are going to see the Ghost Portal. End of discussion."

Danny muttered something under his breath about having a bad feeling about this before he gave up on trying to change their minds.

-DP-

"Hey Jazz," Danny said as the trio entered FentonWorks. "Are Mom and Dad down in the lab?"

"Yes, putting the finishing touches on that ridiculous Ghost Portal of theirs," Jazz said, barely glancing up from her psychology book. "I don't know why they bother. After all, everyone knows ghosts don't exist."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker exchanged a knowing glance. Sure, Maddie and Jack (and obviously Jazz) had never seen a ghost… But they had. It had been a small green blobby thing that ran away when they tried to get close to it. Still, if the Fenton Portal AKA the Ghost Portal worked, Jazz would be forced to concede defeat.

"Hey Mom, Dad," Danny said as the trio entered the lab.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," Sam and Tucker said in unison, causing them to glare at each other a bit. Sure, they were best friends, practically siblings on most subjects, but that only made it more annoying to one when the other spoke at the same time they did.

"Is the Ghost Portal nearly finished?" Sam asked after Tucker backed down in the glaring contest, which wasn't a surprise. Sam Manson was quite the intimidator when she wanted to be, after all.

"Yep," Jack said with a grin. "You kids are just in time to see us activate the Fenton Portal and get that first glimpse of a whole 'nother dimension!"

"Cool," Tucker said, examining the technology of the Portal from where he stood with the fine eye of a techno geek. "You bring your camera, Sam?"

"When do I not?" Sam asked with a somewhat biting edge before she pulled it out. "Smile, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton!"

Maddie and Jack both smiled toward Sam. "I'll want copies," Maddie said.

"Done and done," Sam said. Sam liked the Fentons, and not just because Danny was one of her best friends. No, it was because they accepted her for who she was. Yes, Mr. Fenton could be a bit overly enthusiastic about the whole 'ghost-hunting' thing, but Sam wasn't ashamed to admit that she liked the Fentons better than she liked her own parents. Not that it was too much of a stretch; her mother did some ridiculous idea that Sam would turn out like _she_ wanted, rather than how _Sam _wanted to be.

"Alright, Mads, let's see what this thing can do!" Jack said excitedly as the pair hurried over to where an extension cord was lying near a plug. "Banzai!"

All five watched eagerly for the Portal to activate…

…only for it to throw a few sparks and otherwise do nothing.

"What?" Tucker asked, disappointed. "That's it?" Sam and Danny both dug their elbows into his side.

However, the damage had already been done. Maddie and Jack just stared at the Portal before they hung their heads and headed up the lab stairs. Maddie turned back to the group. "Danny, your father and I are going to go out for a drive. Stay away from the lab equipment, alright?"

"Sure thing, Mom!" Danny shouted, before turning to his friends, who had speculative looks on their faces as they looked at the Ghost Portal. "Oh no. No. I just promised my mom we wouldn't mess with anything in the lab."

"Come on, Danny," Sam said. "It'll be cool. Who knows what kind of wonders are just on the side of that Portal?"

"It doesn't work," Danny pointed out.

"Well then, I'll take a look at that," Tucker offered. "After we check out the inside of that thing."

"Guys, I told my mom we wouldn't…" Tucker and Sam just ignored Danny's protests as they headed over to the closet that held the trio's jumpsuits. "Fine then. But if something happens, my mom is going to kill me."

"Relax," Sam said, tossing Danny his white-with-black-accents suit. With a sigh, he tugged off his sneakers as he pulled the suit on.

Sam's lips tightened as she cast off her combat boots and pulled her suit on, but that was the only sign that she wasn't the biggest fan of it. And it wasn't the dark, blood-red main color that she had problems with; because it actually had the potential to be pretty cool with that color. Just not in combination with the gold accents, which were too close to yellow for her liking. As soon as she had the thing on, she removed the clip that held up a small amount of her hair. Mrs. Fenton had said that Sam's hair was probably short enough to be safe, but only if she kept all of it down. That little bit that stood up was a hazard.

Tucker was the only one of them who didn't seem to have any issues with putting on his jumpsuit. He carefully tucked his glasses away in his backpack as he swapped them out for the visor which Mrs. Fenton had made sure was at the right corrective lens for him. His hat was removed, and that was probably his biggest issue with his suit; Tucker didn't like having to part with his hat.

"Everyone ready?" Danny asked, giving both of his friends an once-over to make they made their suits on properly. It was habit ingrained in him from having scientists for parents. "Let's do this. But for the record, this is under protest."

"Protest noted and ignored," Sam said as she headed into the Fenton Portal, Danny flanking her on her left with Tucker on her right.

The Portal got an appreciative whistle from Tucker as he looked around. Danny seemed a little uneasy as he put one hand on the wall.

The trio's world exploded into electricity, green ectoplasm, and the sound of three screams. Sam, who had the highest pain tolerance, reached out to try and grab her friends. It didn't take all that long, but for the Goth, every second that she didn't know where Danny and Tucker were was more agony than the physical pain she was in.

Sam pulled back at the same time that Danny, who had gotten somewhat used to getting hurt when in the lab but still wasn't able to achieve Sam's ability to just shrug things off, made sure his friends were behind him before pushing backwards.

They tumbled out of the Portal, landing on the lab floor all rather dazed and in less-than-optimal conditions. Sam, since she had the highest pain tolerance, was the first to pick herself up off the floor. Before she could think of looking over to the others, however, a splitting headache attacked, causing her to raise one hand to her head.

She froze. Instead of a golden glove, she was met by a silver one. A glance down showed that the main color or her suit was green instead of red. Almost fearfully, she looked over to her friends.

The colors on Danny's suit had reversed, white replacing black and black replacing white. A bit more noticeable, though, was that his raven hair had turned white as well. Sam grabbed a lock of her own hair to find that hers was more a silver color than white.

Tucker's hair was also white, though. And the orange of his suit was a soft blue color with the white gloves and boots now black. The tech panels on his arm looked quite sleek, and the visor had lost its tint. Tucker recovered before Danny did, and Sam was met with bluish-silver eyes.

"Whoa," Tucker said as soon as he saw Sam. With a green-with-silver-accents suit, light silver hair, and deep ocher eyes, Sam looked quite different than she did in school.

"Enh... Sam? Tucker?" Danny asked, dizzy from the electricity that he had gotten the most of. One glance at his friends and he started to freak out a little bit. "Whoa! Oh, oh, oh… Sam? Tucker? You guys okay?"

"Other than the fact that we seem to have gotten a makeover, I'm good," Tucker said. "Your eyes are glowing, by the way. And they're green."

"Yours and glowing too, Tucker," Sam said, a hint of scolding for Tucker's less-than-tactful way of telling Danny they were ok. "But your eyes are more a mix of blue and silver."

Danny just stared at his gloved hands in shock, noticing the glow all three had before the others. "Guys…"

"Cool!" Tucker said. "Oh, and you know how you hate yellow? Well, your eyes are a dark gold color, Sam. How's that for irony?"

Sam would have attacked Tucker if Danny hadn't spoken up just then. "Guys, I think… I think the Portal killed us."

**-DP-DP-DP-**

**E/N: At some point, I'll try and get the ghost halves of Sam and Tucker drawn up, but it might take me a bit… I don't really draw all that much. Oh, and unless an episode wouldn't apply or it wouldn't change, I'll rewrite it for this. **

**Review and I wouldn't unleash Dan on you. I stole his Thermos from Clockwork. Offynon out! **


End file.
